tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
TF2 FreakShow Concept Wikia:Official Guide
Set of rules and guidelines each user of the wiki is expected to adhere to. General Rules Universal *Users are not allowed to create articles about Concept Freaks that do not belong to them without the author's explicit permission. *Concept Freak articles that belong to other creators may be edited only to improve grammar, spelling and layout or, alternatively, with the author's explicit permission. *Normal users are usually not allowed to remove content from articles or message walls unless they revert explicit vandalism or, in case of an article, simply want to rewrite a certain section from scratch. *New categories may be created only with an Admin's consent. *Constructive criticism is allowed and encouraged. Strive to be formal and professional; there is no need for aggression. *Users are not allowed to troll, spam, and/or pester or harass other users. Doing so will result in immediate blocks. *Abusing multiple accounts, particularly to circumvent a block, will result in a permanent ban. *Always follow any official guidelines you encounter elsewhere on the wiki. *Only Admins may place and remove Carbon Copy, NotFreak and Unoriginal Character templates. *Articles which display consistent American English or British English spelling should not be edited to change that. *Pictures uploaded to the wiki should have unique names to avoid interference with others. Additionally, pictures which remain unused for two weeks will be deleted. *Role-playing as Freaks is forbidden. *Staff are not allowed to abuse their power such as: **Unfairly ban, kick or permaban people for personal reasons. **Remove comments criticizing them or their friends or to hide shady dealings. Freak Concepts *This wiki deals with concept characters which are depicted with the use of and expected to appear in videos made in or . *Concept Freaks may be only characters, although this extends to characters from official comics and closely related mods which have available models. *Boss ideas and concepts for the mod, Freak Fortress 2 are not allowed unless they are to be used as a TF2 Freak in a Garry's Mod or Source Filmmaker video. *Concept Freaks which are extremely powerful are generally frowned upon. This is because the community may perceive them as challenging well-established and popular powerful characters such as or . Make sure to include sensible and meaningful faults and weaknesses when developing such characters. **Concept Freaks considered overpowered by Admins will be deleted. **Use the TF2 Freak Abilities Guide for reference when developing and describing the special abilities of your Concept Freak. *Users are allowed to have a maximum of 10 Freaks. *Carbon copy concepts, that is Freak concepts which are basically pre-existing characters with only a few details changed are strictly forbidden. TF2 FreakShow Concept Wiki is a place for creative people and plagiarists are not welcome here. *Poorly-designed concepts are likely to get negative reception and may be considered for deletion. *Unfinished concepts that have not been edited for two weeks will be considered for deletion. Template:Under Construction extends that period to a full month, though any articles that have not been edited for longer than that will be immediately deleted. *Carbon Copy, NotFreak and Unoriginal Character templates indicate that the concept in question ought to be revised. If the creator fails to do that within a period of two weeks, the concept will be deleted. *Please read the TF2 Freak Development Guide for more information on the topic of proper TF2 Freak creation. Article Layout Heading The heading must include a properly filled character infobox template of colour corresponding to the particular TF2 Freak. Each infobox template page contains an appropriate guideline. Notes: #Remember to name the portrait images appropriately, in order to avoid inadvertent replacement of another, pre-existing image. #A one-time alliance or fight between two Freaks does not automatically make them Allies or Enemies. Be sure to verify the relationship before adding a character in there. Following the character infobox, an easily identifiable quote should follow. Afterward, include a brief introduction to the article. Standard intro template: "Generic is a COLOUR Class created by YouTube user YTUser (creator's name linked to their profile)." May include short information about the Monster's theme(s). Main Body Appearance An optional section which details the Freak's appearance. May contain links to specific items equipped, custom models/skins etc. Origin Concept characters who possess a more or less defined backstory may have their own Origin section which details the way they came to be in the first place, as well as their actions up until present time. Personality and Behaviour An important section that describes traits of the Monster. Habits, quirks, individual preferences, hobbies and character traits should be included here. Powers and Abilities This section details the special abilities possessed by the particular Freak, whether they are actual super-powers, traits or specific skills. Faults and Weaknesses Contains information on the known and/or theorised weaknesses and exploitable faults of the character in question, like vulnerability to specific things or personality traits that may be taken advantage of by potential opponents. Trivia Optional section that may contain additional data provided by the creator, interesting facts about the Monster that do not fit anywhere else in the article, curious observations, etc. Note: This section is not a place to include everything off the top of one's head. Include only information that is relevant, notable and genuinely interesting. Verify if the information is true as well. Categories Remember to properly categorise the article. Creator, class, morality alignment and team colour categories are applicable to all TF2 Freaks. Others concern their fighting styles, nature and habits. Check the existing categories and add the relevant ones. Arrange the categories in an alphabetic order. Category:Guides